memory_delta_noncanonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
CONSTITUTION-KLASSE
right|400px __TOC__ Die CONSTITUTION-KLASSE ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem 23. Jahrhundert. Sie bildet die vorderste Linie der Sternenflotte während der zweiten Hälfte des 23.Jahrhunderts. Ihr Aufgabenspektrum sieht vor, einen Schiffstyp zur Verfügung zu haben, der lange und vor allem unabhängig im tiefen Raum operieren kann. Meistens wurden Forschungsmissionen in einem Zeitrahmen von bis zu fünf Jahren durchgeführt. Im Laufe der Zeit baut die damals noch relativ kleine Föderation insgesamt 12 Exemplare dieser Klasse, die nach einer Weile große Erfolge im Bereich der Entdeckung und der Diplomatie erzielen können. Außerdem sind sie ein wichtiges Glied in der Verteidigungslinie an den Grenzen zum klingonischen Reich, sowie zum romulanischen Imperium. Das wohl bekannteste Schiff dieser Klasse, ist eindeutig die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701, die unter dem Kommando des legendären Captain James Tiberius Kirk steht. Nach 2365 entstanden weitere Einheiten, die bis in das frühe 24. Jahrundert im Dienst waren. Geschichte right|440px Begonnen wurde mit der Entwicklung der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE in den späten Zwanziger Jahren des 23. Jahrhunderts. Ziel des Designs war es sowohl ein militärisches Gleichgewicht mit den damals im Einsatz befindlichen klingonischen Raumschiffen der D6-KLASSE herzustellen, als auch eine neue Plattform für mehrjährige Tiefenraummissionen zu bieten, wie es die bereits veralterte DAEDALUS-KLASSE bot. Die Ingenieure auf den Antares-Schiffswerften, die für das Design und den Bau der USS CONSTITUTION / NCC-1700 verantwortlich waren orientierten sich an dem grundlegenden Aufbau der DAEDALUS-KLASSE und kombinierten sie mit den Erfahrungen, die man mit mit den ziemlich robusten Raumschiffes der NX-KLASSE noch bis in das erste Jahrzehnt des 23. Jahrhunderts gesammelt hatte. So wurde zum Beispiiel der kugelförmige Primärrumpf der DAEDALUS-KLASSE gegen einen großen, relativ flachen Diskus ausgetauscht der es ermöglichte, wissenschaftliche Labore und Crew-Quartiere so anzuordnen, dass sie im Notfall schnell und einfach ohne Treppen und Aufzüge untereinander zu erreichen waren. Die neuen Turboliftsysteme, die nicht nur eine vertikale Aufgabe versahen, sollten so bei einem Angriff nur noch die notwendigsten Personengruppen transportieren. Für den Fall eines Energieausfalles war es, bedingt durch die flachere Bauweise mittels der offen zugänglichen Jeffriesröhren innerhalb der sieben Decks des Primärrumpfes, schneller möglich, von einem Deck ins nächste zu gelangen. Um bei einem Hüllenbruch oder bei einem Brand die offene Konstruktion vor einem Gesamtverlust zu bewahren, fügten die Ingenieure in das interne Sicherheitssystem eine große Anzahl von druck- und feuersicheren Schotten ein, die im Notfall automatisch, und bei Energieausfall sogar manuell, heruntergelassen werden konnten. Die Grundkonstruktion teilt sich in einen Primärrumpf und einen Sekundärrumpf auf. Während der Primärrumpf überwiegend für die Besatzung sowohl Quartiere als auch Arbeitsflächen bietet, hat der sekundäre Rumpf eine reine funktionale Aufgabe. Das Materie / Antimaterie Antriebssystem, das Torpedolager, die Deutreriumtanks, die Antimaterielagerstätten, die Deflektorkontriolle, die Shuttlewerft, die Abfallentsorgung und das Hauptplasmaverteilungssystem sind hier untergebracht. Über zwei große, fast fragil anmutende Pylonen werden die beiden stark gepanzerten Warpgondeln vom Sekundärrumpf mit der Antriebsenergie versorgt. Einer der Verantwortlichen für den Bau und die Inbetriebnahme der Schiffe auf der Antares-Schiffswerft bzw. während der Inbetriebnahme in den San Francisco-Schiffswerften war Captain Robert April. Noch während des Baus der CONSTITUTION wurde zwei weitere Schiffe des Typs auf Kiel gelegt. Die USS ENTERPRISE und die spätere USS CONSTELLATION / NCC-1017. Noch während der Endphase der Konstruktion trat im Jahr 2245 an der klingonischen Grenze eine Notfallsituation ein, die ein schnelles Handeln bedingte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Klingonen in den Vorfall verwickelt waren und man damals vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte über eine Weiterentwicklung des D-6 Kreuzers informiert war, entschloss sich das Sternenflottencommando, eines der neuen Schiffe in den Einsatz zu bringen. Unter dem Kommando von Captain April und seinem ersten Offizier George Kirk wurde die ENTERPRISE, die zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits den ersten Testflug absolviert hatte an die Grenze beeordert. Als das Schiff ohne sichtbare Erkennungssymbole seine Mission nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten erfolgreich beendete, entschloss sich das Oberkommando aus den anfänglich geplanten 3 Prototypen mit hilfe eines Investitionsprogramms eine kleine Flotte von 12 Schiffen zu ordern. In den späten fünfziger und sechziger Jahren wurden dann weitere Schiffe dieses Typs bestellt, von denen einige die Registriernummern und Namen von früheren, mittlerweile aber ausgemusterten, Raumschiffen erhalten haben. In der zweiten Hälfte des 23. Jahrhunderts wurde aufgrund der klingonischen und romulanischen Aufrüstung die CONSTITUTION-KLASSE überarbeitet. Designelemente aus der Entwicklung der MIRANDA-KLASSE und der frisch aufgelegten CONSTELLATION-KLASSE hielten einzug und machten diese Schiffe zu einem festen Bestandteil der Flotte. Viele Schiffe wurden noch bis ins erste Viertel des 24. Jahrhunderts als Forschungsraumschiffe betrieben. Später wurden diese Schiffe entweder eingemottet oder zu Lazarettschiffen umfunktioniert. Während des Dominion Krieges wurden Teile dieser eingemotteten Einheiten wieder reaktiviert und agierten, dank einer Modernisierung der Verteidigungs- und Waffensysteme überaus erfolgreich. Einige spätere Militärhistoriker behaupteten, dass es dieser Schiffklasse alleine zu verdanken sei, dass die Föderation Mitte des 23. Jahrhunderts nicht in einen großen Krieg mit ihren zunehmend feindlicher agierenden Nachbarn, den Romulanern und den Klingonen, geschlittert sei. Diese Hypothese wird aber innerhalb der Föderation nicht gänzlich geteilt. Technische Eigenschaften 'Antriebssysteme' Im 23. Jahrhundert verfügt die Sternenflotte durch die CONSTITUTION-KLASSE über den leistungsstärksten Warpantrieb. Selbst die Romulaner oder Klingonen können dem lange Zeit nichts entgegensetzen. Der Warpkern liefert genug Energie, um diese Klasse auf eine maximale Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 7 beschleunigen zu können. Hinzu gesellen sich ein leistungsstarker Impulsantrieb für Geschwindigkeiten unterhalb der Lichtgeschwindigkeit, sowie mehrere Manövriertriebwerke. Während ihrer Dienstzeit hat die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701 einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufgestellt, der lange Zeit nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Erst das Transwarp-Projekt der Sternenflotte war vielversprechend genug, um den Rekord ins Wanken zu bringen. Jedoch funktionierte der Transwarp-Antrieb niemals korrekt, was vermutlich Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott zu verdanken ist. Technische Updates Sämtliche Schiffe der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE haben aufgrund ihres Dienstalters, genau wie die kleinere Miranda-Klasse, viele technologische Erweiterungen erfahren: * Ab 2245 werden folgende Veränderungen vorgenommen: * die Leistungsfähigkeit des Warpantriebes wird erhöht * Leichte Modifizierung der Brücke sowie des Transporterraumes * Umgestaltung des Maschinenraums Zwischen 2270 und 2280 werden alle Schiffe der CONSTITUTION-KLASSE einer einschneidenden Umbau- und Modernisierungsmaßnahme unterzogen Roddenberry, Gene: STAR TREK: THE MOTION PICTURE / STAR TREK: PHASE II. Dazu zählen neben dem technologischen Aspekt auch die mechanischen Komponenten des Schiffes: * Der Durchmesser der Untertassensektion ist minimal vergrößert worden * Kleinere und kompaktere Warpgondeln ersetzen die älteren zylindrischen Versionen * Die mechanische Deflektorschüssel wird durch eine aktuelle Version ersetzt * Die Anzahl der Verteidigungssysteme wird erhöht, besonders im Bereich der Phaser-Emitter * Ein neu entwickelter Warpkern sorgt für mehr Energieleistung * Sämtliche internen Einrichtungen werden durch aktuelle Modelle ersetzt * Die vorderen Torpedorampen werden von der Untertassensektion in die "Halssektion" verlegt 'Verteidigungsysteme' Die gesamten Verteidigungssysteme gehören im 23. Jahrhundert zu den stärksten ihrer Art. Selbst die Klingons können zur damaligen Zeit dem nichts entgegensetzen. Erst mit Einführung moderner Klassen kann dieser Nachteil ausgeglichen werden. Gegen Ende des 23.Jahrhunderts werden ihre Möglichkeiten und Leistungsfähigkeiten immer begrenzter und müssen sich letztlich stärkeren Schiffen geschlagen geben. Insgesamt besitzt sie folgende integrierte Systeme zur Verteidigung: Stand 2245: * 2 duale (also 4) Phaseremitter * 6 Torpedrampen In der TOS-Episode: '''Reise nach Babel' befielt Kirk, die Torpedos 2, 4 und 6 abzufeuern. Das deutet zumindest auf sechs Torpedorampen hin, da bei mehreren Torpedos pro Rampe normalerweise zuerst die Torpedos mit den Nummern 1, 3 und 5 abgefeuert werden müssten. Zudem wurde nie eine Mehrfachladung von Torpedorampen hezeigt, sondern stets nur das Laden EINES Torpedos pro Rampe.'' in 2 Torpedoräume, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind, wobei einer nach vorne und der andere nach achtern ausgerichtet ist * Regenerative starke Schutzschilde sorgen für den primären Schutz * Eine zusätzliche Hüllenpanzerung fungiert als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme Stand 2269, werden folgende Verbesserungen durchgeführt: * 6 Phaserbänke Auf dem Studiomodell befinden sich auf der Untertassensektion sechs Phaserbänke, je drei oben und unten, zwei Phaserkanonen in der Nähe des Shuttlehangar sowie weitere fünf Phaserbänke auf dem unteren Sekundärrumpf. * 6 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind * Die Leistungsfähigkeit der Schutzschilde wurde stark verbessert Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse CANON Quellen: * '''The STAR TREK Encyclopedia: A Reference Guide to the Future', written by Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda, with Debbie Mirek, and illustrated by Doug Drexler. * STAR TREK - The Original Series'' Anmerkungen Seit 1964 wurden unzählige Bücher, und Comics produziert, die Schiffsnamen und Registriernummern für diese Schiffsklasse aufzählen, welche sich teilweise widersprechen und lediglich als Semi-Canon angesehen werden können. Daher werden diese Daten für diesen Artikel nicht berücksichtigt. CONSTITUTION-KLASSE 3D-Modell right|200px Hier könnt ihr ein LIGHTWAVE-Modell dieser Schiffsklasse herunterladen: --> USS LEXINGTON / NCC-1709 Fußnoten Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sternenflotte Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Terranischen Imperiums